Party Up, Middle-earth!
by Lilith Evy
Summary: The characters are having a party which linked to series of laughable events. The story is dedicated to a Chinese roleplay group I created years ago.


**_献给桃子，哈队长（香水菌），大眼，瑟爸，oro，亚文，肉汤公主，金花，涌泉，金莓，Rosaly，以及我记不起来的那些人。_**

**_To Tauriel, Haldir(Dior), Sauron, Thranduil, Orophin, Arwen, Eowyn, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Goldberry, Rosaly, and all those who I can't remember._**

**_已经一年多了吧。我永远都不会忘记在FC的那些日子。那些我混语C圈最美好的日子。永远爱你们。-叶子_**

**_It's been a year. I would never forget the days I spent in FC, the most happy days of my roleplaying life. Love you forever. - Legolas_**

* * *

There might be some OOC in this one... But it should be fun. Enjoy

* * *

"Hello, Lidless Eye! How's Tauriel? Ooo, new couple, huh? It must be a lot of fun! Is she feeling comfortable at Barad-dur?" I nudged my way through the crowd with a glass of wine in my hands, trying to have a word with Sauron.

"It's pretty good." The gigantic eye which was put sideways on the ground answered in a grim tone, but it cannot hide its excitement and happiness. Secretions fell from the corner of the eye onto the nicely-sewed mattress, certainly leaving a mess for the host to clean. The eye moved its pupil towards an elf sitting far away, "Although we do have some distractions and obstructions, but still, true love is stronger than anything, right? My dear little peachy doesn't kill orcs anymore now." The eye 'grinned', his two corners lifting upwards.

"Come on, eye, let's go." The passionate elf with flaming red hair swiftly came and carried the eye away. They kissed in front of all people, but I would not describe the way they did it. It was _unnatural_, but everyone applauded.

Except one person. No, sorry, one elf.

He was sitting in the corner of the stage, holding a can of grape soda, and sipping from it now and then. With apparent frustration in his eyes he glared at the happy couple. I understood him. I really do. After inviting Arwen, Tauriel & Eowyn, with all three of them declined of course, no one expects Legolas to still be rejoiced as he always was. And what can I say? _Forever alone_, maybe.

"Ding-" The man stood up and knocked his glass with his silver spoon, "Please pray silence to the Host Lady, Queen of Gondor, Arwen Undomier daughter of Elrond, the Evenstar!"

Applause.

"Thank you. And welcome, guests from faraway lands, to the 1st Dance Party of the Fountain Castle Roleplay Group, proudly hosted by Minas Tirith!" The lady in a beautiful dress walked onto the stage with a microphone in her hands. Smiling widely she said the first words to be officially said on the party.

Applause.

"Now dance, dance everybody! Make this night at the city halls, a night to remember!"

* * *

_Weeks ago._

"Hey Lady Arwen." Legolas approaches the lady.

"Hi, Legolas! So what's up?" Arwen answered smiling politely.

"So, I was thinking, the party is just weeks away, and Aragorn is on hiatus. So," Legolas said uncertainly.

"Yes?" Arwen grinned mildly.

"IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" Legolas yelled in an extremely loud voice.

Arwen, apparently astonished by the words, answered with certainty: "I would love to, Legolas, but I'm already going with somebody else. Sorry. But hey, have a wonderful time at the white halls!"

* * *

_Second try._

"Tauriel." Legolas called, wandering near his father's throne.

"Yes?" The elf answered without any facial expression.

"..." Legolas thought of nothing to say, and he was stuck.

"Okay." Tauriel sat down on a stool nearby, and gazed into Legolas' eyes faithfully, "I know you did not feel well these days. I know that you are unhappy about the wedding incident. But you know that true love is stronger than anything, right, your highness? I understand. I would love to do _anything_for you. So shoot away."

"_Will you go to the dance with me?_" Legolas asked, but this time with a tiny voice. He was unclear himself that why a prince of Mirkwood would act like this in front of a Chief of Guards.

"Anything but this one, my dear." Tauriel whispered wearily, "You know that I am a married woman. I'll go to the dance with Sauron."

"Can that fellow even dance?!" Legolas broke in.

"Yeah. Of course he can." Tauriel nodded with sweetness flowing between her cheeks.

"You know what? Do this thing for me." Legolas stood up, heading to his chamber.

"Yeah?"

"_Get divorced._"

* * *

_Third Try._

"Hey Eowyn. Got some free time?" Legolas rode to the realm of Rohan and met Lady Eowyn.

"Yeah. But don't ask me about the dance business. I'm going with Faramir. We are getting married fairly soon. If that's what you came here for, bye, sweetie." Eowyn was doing errands, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"?!" Legolas frowned. "How did you know that?"

"I think you are aware of the fact that the few noble women of Middle-earth are close friends with each other, right? I heard that from Arwen. She said that you were going to ask Tauriel. How's it going?" Eowyn put down the bowl and asked.

Legolas sighed heavily, "She's married to Sauron very recently, in case that the news did not come around. But anyway, good luck and good day."


End file.
